


The New Angel of Death

by Spnwritingfan09



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 12:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4961287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spnwritingfan09/pseuds/Spnwritingfan09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warning: may contain Supernatural season 11 SPOILERS. (11x01)</p><p>This was inspired by a prompt: Imagine your OTP at the altar of a church, about to get married. Just as they're about to kiss, Person A wakes up in bed, sobbing and staring at the empty space beside them. In reality, Person B died years ago. </p><p>Details of course have been changed, but the general prompt is there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Angel of Death

_It was surprising to Castiel that the angels hadn't climbed down from the Heavens to put a stop to this. If they were still bent on following the rules and maintaining a soldier-like order then Castiel was certain that as Dean would say, "all hell would break loose" upon the festivities of today. The angel already broke the cardinal rule by falling in love with "humanity." Now, he was taking it one step further. Dean was late, of course, because of a hunt. Apparently, the vampire's nest he and Sam went after was one strong bunch. It'd been several days since they'd been back, but Dean had promised that he'd be back for the big day._

_Castiel chuckled to himself. Out of everything he and the Winchesters been through he wondered where in the world did they find the time for this? They averted the apocalypse. Cas had buried it deep into his mind, but they helped him stop the Leviathans. Dean clawed his way through Purgatory for Cas. Cas choosing to stay behind and break Dean's heart. Then he was out and the Winchesters almost closed the Gates of Hell, he locked the gates to Heaven, casting the angels out. And yes, Dean's stubbornness brought on the Mark of Cain and subsequently in saving Dean, they brought forth something called the Darkness. They defeated that too. Just in time, Castiel mused to himself, because his remaining grace was just that. Remnants or fragments of angelic power that had worn thin from Rowena's attack dog curse. It weakened his ability to heal and even damaged a portion of the "muscle" that Sam so liked to call him._

_The angel gazed around the room, giving a nod to the judge when suddenly, making a grand entrance, Dean burst into the room. Typical, the angel thought. The hunter hadn't bothered to change. He was clad in his usual layers. The black t-shirt, his purple, blue and pink plaid, with a jacket over it. He shoved off the jacket and tossed it aside. The angel shouldn't really be complaining about Dean's choice of garments when he decided to wear the only other thing he owned. The black suit he used to impersonate law enforcement. Dean gave him a once over._

_"Where's the trench coat?" The green eyes glowed with-Cas stared at them. He wasn't sure what that glow was, but he liked it a lot._

_"It's right here." Castiel turned around and retrieved his trench-coat from the chair he had laid it upon. "Don't really go anywhere without it." He put it on as he assumed Dean wanted him to._

_"Good. Now, let's get on with this. I can't believe I'm actually doing it."_

_"We don't have to you know?" Castiel took Dean's hands in his. "I'm perfectly content going on as we have been. Hunting, making pie, annoying Sam. I'm good." The angel placed a gentle kiss on one of Dean's hands. Sam sat watching. A small grin on his face. It made him ever so happy to see his brother happy. If not a little envious, he had to admit, but it was about time that these two owned up to their feelings for one another. ...._

_"I do," Dean Winchester couldn't believe that the words came out of his mouth. Before the judge went on Dean paused him, "Babe, um, Cas, what's with the warrior stance all of sudden?" At the sound of Dean's voice, Cas immediately softened his posture._

_"Oh, I was just certain that Heaven's wrath would be upon us in a millisecond or two." Cas looked up. Dean reached out and grabbed the angel by the jaw. He faced those baby blues towards him and said, "It's your turn." ... "I do," the angel said. The judge pronounced them married. Dean wrenched him close by the lapels of his trench-coat..._

Castiel sat upright in bed, rubbing his face. His body ached. The door to his room busted open. It was Sam. The other Winchester looked wide awake for someone who lacked sleep. "You okay? I heard you cry out. Bad dream again?" Cas rolled his neck from side to side and threw his legs over the side of the bed to stand.

"Sam, how do you ignore the aching in your bones? I barely managed it for that brief time I was human at the Gas 'n Sip. It was the worst pain ever when Ephraim broke my wrist, almost worst than being stabbed with an angel blade. When I was an angel."

"I imagine that often we had you to thank for getting through the pain. You healed us so many times over that it's like we were brand new. Also," Sam shrugged, "It's the life we were born into. Play through the pain, it's one of those military things that Dad taught us in regards to hunting as well..." Sam paused, wondering if he should bring it up. "Was it the same dream that you told me about?"

"What do you think?" Castiel retorted.

"I see," Sam nodded, "I miss him too."

"I know," Cas's voice softened. "After everything, I just assumed- I just- why now?" Castiel clenched his fists. "Why now Sam? Heaven gave me a choice. Remain an angel and abide by the new world order up there, after they murdered Hannah of course, then blamed everything on me again-I basically told them to, what's that phrase? Fuck off. I gave them my remaining grace, and I thought, well, I'm done for but apparently as fate would have it, the grace was just enough to restore the vessel and my subconscious to remain living, rather than back to being the sick dog I was on borrowed grace." Sam took the chair at the desk. Castiel hadn't changed anything in Dean's room. Well, their room since...he snapped back to reality and listened to Cas.

"Then I came weak and feeling useless to you and Dean." Cas closed his eyes at the utterance of Dean's name, almost feeling happy that he could say it once more. "Finally, after so long, you guys let me stay at the bunker. I had a permanent place here. You know the rest from there though don't you Sammy?"

Sam was taken aback. Castiel had never called him that before, a part of him didn't mind it, but it was kind of painful to hear."Sammy? Since when do you call me that?"

Cas shrugged, "It just came out. Sorry, I know that was only Dean's nickname for you and he was the only one who could call you that."

"No, it's fine," Sam admitted. It was actually nice to hear it, even if it brought back painful memories there were some good ones nestled in there. "But I'd like to hear the rest of it from your point of view?"

"Oh, me being useless?" Castiel joked.

"You weren't useless to us. Never have been angel or not." Sam told him with a smile.

"Thank you Sam, but honestly, I am not sure I want to continue because that's where it gets rough. All those times baking pie, learning how to use a shotgun- man, I really hate guns." "I know," said Sam.

"That's why you're an expert with a sword. I knew there'd be use for that Katana in the library one day." Castiel smiled. "And after all this time, it became apparent to you that you were in love with Dean." Castiel nodded as Sam continued the story for him. "It took you two idjits long enough, because damn I saw it a long time ago. Hell, it might've been, oh actually I wasn't sure of my brother's attraction towards men until that one day long ago when he was the rocking the "yes" to Michael and we had him in Bobby's iron room. You came to the door way and gave him a stare. And he said-" Castiel interrupted him.

"He said, "Well, Cas not for nothing but the last time someone looked at me like that I got laid.' And then he winked at me. Back then I had no idea what it meant. Now, I'm well informed about that sort of thing." Sam gave Cas a don't you dare go on look so he shut up.

"Yeah," the younger Winchester chuckled, "I know. So please do not give me an explanation."

"Fine, I won't." Cas said. "I miss him."

"Me too. But he went down swinging like he always said he would. Even though, Heaven's out of order I like to think that he's up there in the Roadhouse with Ash. Though, Heaven has changed so maybe Ash isn't able to crack the system like he used to. My hope is that he can so that Dean is up there in one little Heaven with everyone. Charlie, Bobby, Jo, Ellen, Mom, Dad. Everyone."

"Sam Winchester your faith never ceases to amaze me. For what you've been through," Castiel shook his head, "you have an unbreakable amount of faith."

"I know, you'd think that the boy with the demon blood would have little to no faith," Sam joked. "Hey, now, I've changed my mind about you since then." Castiel quickly retaliated. "Yes, I have. While you may still have the demon blood running through your veins-"

Sam interrupted him this time. "Okay, I get it. Let's not beat that into the ground with a hammer." Castiel held his hands up, mimicking I give up. It was surprising to him sometimes the gestures that he did. They came so easily as if he had always known them. "I suppose we should try to get back to sleep?" Sam suggested, standing to leave the room.

"Maybe if we focus in on a good memory."

"The dreams are alway good memories Sam, but they hurt when you wake up realizing he's no longer by your side." Castiel gestured to the right side of the bed. "You haven't driven the impala since he died." Sam felt the tears welling up.

"You're right, it sucks. It really does, but we've tried and I don't think there's any way of bringing him back. We even went to visit that psychic man who got us into contact with Bobby, but apparently, he had sort of went nutso after finding out that Heaven and angels exist. So with him being our last resort, I doubt there is ever any way we're gonna get him back, Cas."

"Don't be so sure about that Sammy," Dean's voice filled the room. Castiel and Sam took their fighting stances. "Calm down, fellas, it's me. Well, it's my voice." Dean's laugh filled the room and the two of them relaxed.

"Dean," Castiel said to the empty space. "Yes, my angel, it's me." Castiel fell back onto the bed, feeling disbelief wash over him. Sam remained standing, still apprehensive about what was happening.

"No, our mind is playing tricks on us," Sam spoke to the room. "This is our lack of sleep mocking us."

"Sure whatever you say Sammy, but what makes you think I didn't find a way to contact you guys from up here? Ash, is pretty good at hacking Heaven's system. He's done it like six thousand times already and the angels keep changing it. They've even learned how to code their Enochian, but Ash just cracks that too. I'm telling ya we underestimated this genius when he was alive." "Is Charlie there too?" Castiel asked. If they could see him, they'd see that a toothy grin flashed across Dean's face.

"Yeah, who do you think has been helping Ash? Oh, and I think Charlie might have a big huge crush on Pamela- Ow, that hurt." Sam laughed. "She punched you, didn't she?" Sam asked. "Atta girl." Charlie's voice came through. "Well, your brother is one to talk because I'm pretty sure-" she was cut off, by Dean's hand Sam imagined.

"Yeah, um, Charlie my technical husband is in the room down there so..." Cas rolled his eyes.

"Dean, if you like Ash or if it's Jo, I don't care. Do whatever makes you happy. But if I ever get up there, well, you know."

"Of course, definitely," said Dean, "Man, I do kinda wish you guys could be up here. It's not so bad, if you avoid the angels. After Hannah and her crew, the angels went insane. It's like their factory settings were placed on, "we're better than everyone else, even the human souls in Heaven so let's continue this war." Dean chuckled. "I never thought I'd still be fighting Heavenly battles in actual Heaven. We took down a couple of Korvorkians who were chasing us down and as we learned Cas they hone in on pain pretty well. Some of the souls are so damaged up here, they were like beacons to those angel wannabes. But me and Jo took them out, it's the only way we knew how to protect the souls."

Castiel burst out in a fit of laughter. "So," he tried to fight back the laughing, it was no use but he managed to spit it out, "so Dean Winchester & friends are the guardian angels of Heaven now? That's just- that makes so much sense." Dean was surprised to hear how human Castiel sounded. They had only revealed their feelings to each other for a short time. The Darkness took him out, but Cas and Sam defeated it.

"Actually," said Sam in agreeance, "It does make sense. You're still fighting the fight up there in Heaven. You're still a hunter." "Always have been. Always will be. Come on! Sammy, we're the Winchesters." It was nice to hear Dean say his nickname... Castiel and Sam both sat upright in their beds. Before Cas managed to get himself out of the bed the door to the room burst open. "Did you just-" He cut Sam off.

"Yeah, the dream. We spoke to Dean?" Castiel framed it as a question, unsure if it was one of things that happened and was meant to feel like a dream or if it actually happened. It was all very confusing. "Yes, and Charlie. He talked about Ellen, Jo, Ash, Pamela. I assume Bobby is there too..." Sam was just happy to say everyone's name again. Their names had kind of become like forbidden fruit.

"Do you think that he'll speak to us every time we sleep?" Sam shook his head at Cas's question.

"I don't really know. I'm still not sure I believed it. Perhaps it was something I dreamed- not to sound conceited- but maybe it was something I dreamed and my psychic abilities brought it to life? And in turn they connected to you and we shared the same dream?"

"Don't you think that's a little far-fetched?" Castiel stood from the bed and gave his body a big cat-like stretch. "Stranger things have happened to us."

Sam countered. "I mean, come on? After all the research, the psychics and the magic we've tried to use in order to communicate with Dean- and then suddenly he's communicating with the both of us in our sleep?"

"Where's the faithful Sammy from the dream?" Cas was apparently full of questions. "He had unwavering faith. And here now, I'm confronted by doubtful Sammy." Sam rolled his eyes. Sometimes Castiel had this way of sounding like a "dad" chiding his son and it gave him the creeps. "Don't patronize me. When something feels off, I start offering bits of information to explain it away. To make sense of it. And something feels off about this..."

"Don't say it," said Castiel. "Don't you dare say it. We defeated it. It's gone."

"Or maybe it's not." A look of pure horror flashed in Sam's eyes. "Maybe it just passed on."

"No," Cas shook his head. "We watched him die. We even salted and then decided it was best not to burn the body, but still he's dead Sam."

Sam was quiet for a few moments, many thoughts began racing through his mind. Dean had saved the girl from the Darkness and by doing so Sam was pretty sure he took it on himself (again). Sam had guessed that it might've ejected Dean's soul from his veesel-Sam wasn't kidding when he said he poured over research. And just like the Mark of Cain, the Darkness wouldn't let him die. Sam wondered if any of it also had anything to do with the fact that Dean killed Death. He finally spoke, _"I don't think he is dead. I think he is the Darkness."_ Sam admitted to Castiel what he had been fearing all this time.

A sound of applause came from the corner of the bedroom, as if something had been lurking in the shadows all along. Dean Winchester stepped into the small light the bedside lamp was giving off and smiled.

"Well, took you long enough. I was wondering how much bullshit Heaven stories I'd have to feed you." Dean took a seat at the desk, admiring the antique typewriter as if he was seeing it for the first time. "Have you been here the whole time?" Castiel asked.

"Yeah, lurking about feeling like a stalker. I needed you guys to be, hmm, what do I want to say? Distracted, while I rejuvenate the real body. I gotta say it's so much better than the apparition I was forced to create around myself. This vessel has power." They watched as Dean or rather the Darkness admired his hands and the rest of the body. He stood, stretching out the kinks in the shoulders, arms and legs.

"Okay, that's enough," said Sam. "There is no need to fondle."

"Oh, but there is." Darkness Dean turned to Castiel. "Well, isn't that interesting. You humans, so I've learned believe in love- arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," Darkness Dean let out a blood curdling scream, "I thought this was an empty vessel? His soul shouldn't be in here. I have his physical memories because I can tap into his brain, but his soul, what's that deranged thing doing in here?" Sam and Cas exchanged silents looks, almost having a conversation:

_No, Sam thought, it couldn't be._

_The spell worked? Cas seemed to say in response._

Sam kept shaking his head. He wanted to have hope that the last spell they tried breached Heaven and did indeed bring Dean's soul down. Sam didn't want to selfishly pull his brother out of Heaven, because maybe he had found some peace, but it was highly unlikely given the civil unrest that paradise was always under. "Okay, that guy," Darkness Dean pointed at Cas, "is gonna have to go." He made a move, but Sam stepped in front of him. "Move it, lumber jack, I'm gonna get rid of that before this soul has any say so."

"I don't think you are." Sam said confidently.

"The soul is keeping you from doing that. If you really wanted to you could've ripped us to shreds already." Darkness Dean scoffed. "Whatever, Paul Bunyan. Do you have a punching bag? I need to vent."

"No," said Cas firmly. He stepped forward and moved Sam aside. His face came within inches of Dean's. Sam was almost certain he was just going to kiss the man but instead he spoke, "What was it that you were gonna say before you felt the soul? You were going to say something about how humans believe that love is a more powerful force than anyone can imagine? More powerful than you? If there is one thing I learned about Dean Winchester it's that he is full of love. It's his very being. His heart beats for those he loves and often he sacrifices himself for those he loves, especially for this guy you keep calling a lumber jack. I have learned that Sammy is his number one, but somewhere along the way Dean Winchester let me in. And sure, this sounds like one of those cheesy soap operas I've caught Sam watching, but damn if I don't try." Castiel grabbed the man by the shoulders, squaring his blue eyes with the green, _"So, Dean Winchester, what do you say? Are you ready to take down this Darkness once and for all?"_

Darkness Dean fell to the floor, writhing around, screaming in what could only be described as pain. His body began to glow, like _angel grace_ if Castiel didn't know better. Soon enough, the light burst through his body, his eyes glowing a silverish blue. _His soul, Castiel thought, or was it what he had thought first? Angel grace?_ Dean lay on the floor, his whole body shaking. Come on, really, another rebirth? A part of him wished he could stay dead. He felt brand new. More brand new than when Cas dragged him from the pit. He sat up onto his knees, staring down at his hands, trying to bring his eyes into focus. All he could see was a blur of silver, hints of purple and blue.

Then he felt something on his back. "My back," he manged to speak, "would one of you-ow-" Castiel beat Sam to the punch and knelt down beside Dean. He carefully lifted the man's shirt up and to his and Sam's surprise there were two bloody slices right at the shoulders blades. Then there was a flash of silverish blue light again and two black wings protruded from Dean's shoulders. "What the hell?" Dean looked at the two people he loved the most for an answer. "Seriously, what the hell?"

"I've done research," answered Sam.

"Yeah, you always do research. Nothing new there Sammy, but how could you possibly have an explanation for this?"

"You killed Death. I assume there are consequences for that. We didn't see them until after you- well, I don't think you ever died because you are Death now. The lore is different wherever you look. Some believe in that grim reaper type and well, you killed Death with his scythe. And he is head of the Reapers, who we hadn't known were angels until the rouge reaper April."

"So basically what you're saying to me is that these are angel wings and I'm the Angel of Death now?" Dean asked. Castiel was still knelt besides Dean, admiring the wings. He had never closely examined his. He was always aware of them, but towards the end of it all he only felt them withering. It had been a long while since he felt any sort of- as he liked to say- plush wings. He reached out a hand to touch them.

Dean winced. "Cas, don't do that!" He said, "They still hurt."

"Sorry, Dean."

"You miss your wings," Dean smiled. "Actually, not anymore," Cas admitted. "I've grown accustomed to humanity."

"I see," said Dean. "I guess it'll take me some time to grow accustomed to being an angel." "I don't believe any of this." Sammy interrupted them before he become obsolete.

"Well," said Dean getting to his feet with Cas's help, "It's happening. Now, there's gotta be a way for me to hide these." Like the nerd he is, Dean stood there with his eyes closed, concentrating. The wings disappeared with a flash of light. "Hmm, there's gotta be a better way to do that."

"What is it?" Cas asked, sensing something else was amiss with Dean. "I just feel like I weigh a ton. Like this new and maybe improved me weighs as much as a marble statue." Castiel laughed.

"You remember the fancy room Zachariah held you in? The time that you punched me in the face when I denied to help you? I bet that's what you feel like now. Stone, solid, tough. Almost unbreakable."

Sam threw his hands up in the air when they began to stare at each other. "Fine, I'll leave the room. I was never here in the first place guys. Go on, have your merry little reunion, I"ll catch you later." He moved to leave the room.

"Sam, don't you dare leave." Dean's tone of voice stopped Sam in tracks. It was great to hear it. "So what do we do now?" Sam asked. But Dean didn't respond. He just grabbed his little brother into a hug and held him there for several minutes.

"Ahem," Castiel cleared his throat, suddenly understanding how Sam felt as the third wheel. The third wheel was definitely not a good thing. It didn't yield greater stability, it just yielded pain and a never ending feeling of loneliness. _Aw, poor Sam, Cas thought._ Dean and Sam broke the embrace. "Seriously, though," Sam continued, "what do we do now?" "You know what I am desperately wondering? If I can taste food just like Death did. Because if I can't I'm finding a way to get rid of this shit." Dean said, gesturing to himself. "Uh-huh, nope, I ain't living like this if I can't taste bacon cheeseburgers and beer. Nope."

"Welcome back, Dean." Sammy smiled as he followed Dean and Cas to the bunker's kitchen for a midnight snack.


End file.
